


Changing

by damnedapostate (ethydium)



Series: Kisses from Kirkwall [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom Fenris (Dragon Age), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Smut, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/pseuds/damnedapostate
Summary: Anders and Fenris go back to Kirkwall, and explore their relationship more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some plot, my dudes.

Anders was tired. He felt his muscles protest with every step he took, and his eyes burned. He really wished he could close them from a little while, and take a quick nap.

But it wasn’t possible. Not with their group walking back to Kirkwall. And Anders knew there would be no real rest for him, even after he got home.

Not on his poor cot, shoved in the small closet he called his room. Maybe after the day’s patients were done, he could manage a quick cat nap by his desk. It was really bed for his back, but it was better than nothing.

“You guys look dead on your feet,” laughed Isabela, and poked Anders in the ribs. “Did you do something naughty instead of sleeping, hm?”

“No, we didn’t,” lied Anders with a straight face, and brushed her hand away. “I’m just too old for sleeping on the floor this often.”

“Ah, if that’s your problem, sweet cheeks,” Isabela laughed it him, sneaking her arms around him. “I have more than enough room for such a lanky man as you in my _fluffy_ bed.”

Fenris snorted, because he caught the hurt expression on Hawke’s face. And the need to help his best friend was bigger than addressing his own jealousy.

“Don’t believe her, Anders,” Fenris told him with a straight face, “I’ve seen her bed, and it’s worse than that discarded cot in the back of your clinic.”

“Spoilsport,” groaned Isabela, and sauntered after Hawke, who was starting to leave them behind with her long strides.

“Ah, thanks for that,” Anders smiled at him with gratitude. “But I was not about to take her up on that offer.”

“Good, it would have hurt Hawke,” Fenris nodded, inclining his head toward the woman.

Anders frowned for a moment, and pressed on.

“I mean… I already have an offer for my sleeping arrangements,” he started, sounding hopeful. “One that’s better for my poor old hips and back.”

“Indeed?” asked Fenris, biting the inside of his cheeks, not to show his grin.

“You promised me a bed, Fenris,” murmured Anders, and his grip tightened on his staff. _Or was is all a joke?_

“That’s very true, yes. And you seem in serious need of one for a nap.” He felt his heart beat in wildly in his chest, and he asked what he wanted. “Would you like to have one? With me?”

“Yes,” hissed out Anders with enthusiasm. “Gladly, yes.”

*

Once they got back to Kirkwall, they headed to the mansion. Nobody questioned this, because Hawke and Isabela was busy with following their own feet to the Hanged Man.

Fenris really hoped Hawke would hold nothing against Isabela. He knew she meant nothing by her invitation, but Hawke was a true romantic.

“Do you think they’re going to be alright?” asked Anders, when they arrived at the door. “Hawke and Isabela?”

Fenris considered the question, then nodded. He had no doubt about Isabela’s true feelings, but love didn’t always save the day.

“Come on in, mage.”

They walked in, and Fenris led Anders to the guest quarters, where he chose to occupy a room.

“How come you don’t use the master bedroom?” wondered Anders.

“This room is closer to the kitchen,” Fenris answered with a shrug. And it didn’t connect to those invisible corridors used by slaves. He would rather keep clear of those.

“Understandable,” grinned Anders.

They disrobed in silence, Fenris setting his armour and weapon down with care. He showed Anders where he can do the same, and then went to use the bathroom for a quick wash.

After he was finished, Anders took his place in the bathroom, and Fenris moved to fluff up the pillows. Then he crawled under the covers, thankful for being clean and finally in his own, comfortable bed.

“Pillows,” murmured Anders with glee, as he joined Fenris in bed. “You have dozens of them, it’s lovely. So, little or big spoon?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Which one do you want to be?”

“I’m… unfamiliar with the terms,” Fenris confessed with ears burning hot. But Anders didn’t laugh at him, merely grinned widely.

“Well, let me show you,” he murmured, and hugged Fenris closer, gently arranging their limbs to be the most comfortable. “This is you being the little spoon, and I’m the big one. Is this comfortable?”

“Yes,” Fenris purred, snuggling even closer to Anders. “Very much.”

*

It was once again Fenris who woke again, but it wasn’t because of any noise. He was very comfortably hugged to Anders’ chest – and the mage was still fast asleep.

The sun was already setting, and in Hightown this meant a soft orange glow filtered through the windows. Even the guest bedroom they were currently in got some of the pretty light.

Anders looked beautiful sleeping peacefully next to him. His hair got free from the pony tail, and now it spread across the pillow like a dirty blond halo.

Fenris couldn’t stop his fingers from gently combing through the locks. They were even softer than they looked at first glance. He didn’t want to disturb Anders, so he kept the strokes light and teasing. Still, a slight smile appeared on the mage’s face in his sleep.

Fenris mused on how far they had come from their first meeting. Anders wasn’t _happy_ with being called a viper. Their antagonism went on for years – snide remarks and cruel quips. They were both at fault, blind to the other’s reasoning, content to stew in their own misconceptions.

Maybe they would be still going at it, if it wasn’t for the Bone Pit. Fenris remembered the moment clearly, when the massive dragon finally fell. Hawke was still standing, even if her mana had run low. Isabela had many broken bones – the light barely there armour she wore was no match to a dragon, Anders spent hours putting her back together.

Afterwards they camped in front of the mine, because they were too exhausted to move any further. They were too tired to care about the haunting atmosphere.

There, sitting next to the fire, Anders flopped down next to him. Fenris was heavy with sleep, so he hoped Anders wouldn’t start berating him. He knew that in Kirkwall, Anders had voiced his bitterness over Fenris coming with them too. Maybe he wanted Merrill or Aveline. Maybe Merrill’s cruel spells would have been more effective against the beast. Or Aveline’s heavy shield could have offered more protection to Hawke than his sword. Then Isabela didn’t have to watch Hawke’s back that keenly, and she wouldn’t have need of sleeping potions to be able to rest with her pain now. Or if he were faster…

“How are you, Fenris?” asked Anders, halting Fenris’ thoughts.

“Fine,” he said. But instead of rude or biting, it came out weakly. “I’m fine, mage.”

“Good,” sighed Anders. “I’m all out of mana anyway, so here.” He pushed a potion in Fenris’ lap. “Drink this, it’s going to make you feel better.”

Fenris raised the bottle, and took the cork automatically, before he remembered to argue.

“I told you I’m fine,” he murmured. Even his voice was hoarse by shouting too much.

“I know, but…” Anders sighed again. “Just, drink it, alright? I promise it’s going to soothe your sleep, and my worry too.”

“Why do you worry?” Fenris looked at the mage, and raised his brows.

“I couldn’t check you and I can’t now,” said Anders dryly.

“And this makes you worry over me? Why?” Fenris aimed to not sound accusing or offended, but Anders surprised him with his declaration.

“I know we’re not on friendly terms, but… you know how it is.” Another shrug. Fenris started to suspect this nonchalance was a façade. “You look out for me in battle, I look out for you afterwards. As the resident healer of our sorry group.”

Fenris considered his words, and then gulped down the concoction. Then he shuddered at the taste. Anders made great and highly effective potions, but he didn’t have the time nor the resources to make them taste better than horribly terrible.

“Thank you,” Fenris murmured, after he deemed it safe to open his mouth again.

Anders only huffed, and stared into the fire. Fenris suddenly felt peaceful just sitting there with the mage at his side.

“You know… I’m not blind, I know magic has its uses,” Fenris started slowly, and Anders winced. “Hear me out, will you?”

“I’m listening, Fenris,” promised Anders, and slightly turned toward him.

“When it’s Hawke or Merrill or even you, I trust your magic and intentions. But I can’t trust blindly in every mage… without any reservation. Do you… Can you accept that?”

Anders was silent for a long moment, then nodded.

“I understand where your weariness comes from. But would you see us all locked up for the sins of the few?”

“I wouldn’t see you locked up,” answered Fenris promptly. “None of you. In my time in Kirkwall, I came to realise that the Circles are not the solution I’m comfortable with.” Anders perked up at that, his eyes staring at Fenris filled with hope. “I know that desperation drives anyone to madness. But complete freedom and no supervision? That is what my nightmares are made of. Mages like Danarius and _Hadriana_ walking around freely in Kirkwall… However, I understand that your _reality_ is people like Cullen walking the streets, keen to catch you unaware. People who don’t think you’re _people_ , but beasts meant to be kept under control.” Fenris looked at Anders, hoping he’d understand.

And he did, because he nodded slowly, expression filled with sorrow.

“I don’t know about a solution,” continued Fenris. “But I know there must be one. And that… you’ll find it. If you were to listen more.”

Anders blinked at him in surprise.

“I’ll do that,” promised Anders, smiling slightly. “Hawke said I get lost in my head too many times, and she’s right, isn’t she.” Fenris felt like he missed the joke, but still he let his face crumple in a smirk. “You know, I have written a lot for my manifesto, but I haven’t asked anyone to revise it. Would you like to? You can criticise and bully me with bright red ink.”

Fenris knew it was a great opportunity and a huge courtesy on Anders’ part, but still…

“It sounds like great _fun,_ but I have to pass.” Anders tried very hard to hide his hurt, but Fenris noticed it. “Anders, it’s a failing on my part, not on yours.”

“What failing?”

“My inability to read,” answered Fenris. “I practice sometimes with Hawke, but… you know how it is.”

Apparently, Anders did not. Because the next week he knocked on Fenris door with books, parchments and inks.

“Varric doesn’t know where to keep this. Can he store them here?” This was his lie, and then he proceeded to invite himself over for wine and reading.

And Fenris let him, because it was useful, and Anders’ company was amusing. Annoying sometimes, but a positive experience for both of them.

And now they were laying in the same bed. How fast can things change?

*

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kisses, because I promised.

Anders woke and the gentle tugging at his hair almost lulled him back. He delighted in the feeling. It was a cherished way to arrive from the Fade, one that he rarely got to enjoy. For a short moment, he thought he was back at the Circle with Karl.

But the moment he opened his eyes, and saw Fenris the dream fragment melted away. Surprisingly, it didn’t leave a bad taste in his mouth. Quite the contrary. He was quite glad to see Fenris there, and feel his gentle fingers in his hair.

He had always suspected the elf had a special fascination towards his hair, and now it was confirmed by the almost reverent way Fenris combed his long fingers through his locks.

“Did I wake you?” Fenris asked in a low voice, and Anders hummed in disagreement. “I have food in the kitchen if you’re hungry, mage.”

Anders grinned widely, getting a wicked idea in his filthy mind.

“I have everything I need” he murmured, and pulled Fenris closer, “right here.”

Fenris humoured him, and opened his mouth for the kiss – it was no duty kissing Anders. It filled him with a warm sense of rightness from his toes up to the tips of his ears. And also, with white-hot desire.

They both wore light clothes, because Anders shed all of his outer layers, and Fenris only put on some simple ones.

And now Anders was tugging him over himself, hand on his hips, positioning him _just_ right to rub their erections together.

“Want to try out something else I dreamt about?” asked Anders mischievously, eyes seeming almost yellow with the afternoon lights. His voice promised debauchery.

“Yes, what is it?” Fenris was open with his eagerness.

“Come on, let’s get out of these clothes first.” With quick and talented hands, Anders pulled off the clothes first from Fenris, then he soon followed suit. Then he moved closer, to instruct Fenris. “Sit up for me, like this.” Anders pulled him up, making him kneel over his face.

Fenris blushed hard, but the prospect filled him with electrifying anticipation.

“Do you… do you want me to… like this? Will it be comfortable?”

“Yes, I’ll tap on your thighs if it isn’t, alright?”

Fenris found leverage on the wall in front of him, and slowly lowered himself. Because Anders couldn’t, he took hold of his erection and guided it to Anders’ mouth.

Anders kept eye contact, as he closed his lips tightly around the head, and hummed in appreciation.

“Oh, Maker,” murmured Fenris, and pushed himself even further. He promptly let out a long moan, and leaned forward a little more. Anders winked at him, then grabbed his hips to pull him forward - until he felt the soft wall of the back of Anders’ throat.

“Anders, are you alright?” He couldn't believe it was comfortable. But Anders blinked at him slowly, and hummed around his length again.

The sensation run through Fenris, and he had to pull back a little, just to push forward again.

He sat back a little, and kept his movements shallow. He didn't bury himself fully in Anders’ mouth and throat fully, even though the heat was tempting him with every delicious drag. He'd rather have more room to play.

He pulled out all the way, and teased the head along Anders swollen lips. Anders flicked his tongue out to lap at him.

“You're beautiful,” said Fenris, before he could stop himself. Anders grinned at him widely.

“Thank you, serah,” Anders joked, then moved to pull Fenris back again, but the elf had other plans.

Fenris leaned to the side, and brought a bottle of oil forward.

“I like where this is going,” murmured Anders. “What's on your mind?”

“I got inspired by your dream. So I'll prepare myself, while you suck me off.”

Anders’ breath hitched, and he started nodding eagerly. “Yes, that'd be fantastic, yes. You don't have to hold yourself back, fuck my mouth, Fenris.” Anders raised his head and planted a kiss on the tip. “Please?”

Fenris uncorked the bottle, and wetted his finger. Anders’ voice was a siren’s song to him, and he needed a moment to compose himself.

“Promise me you won't hurt yourself, Anders,” Fenris asked, after lowering himself back. “I'm not fond of your suffering.” Anders licked a long swipe from root to tip.

“Don't worry a bit, Fenris,’’ murmured Anders, kissing the skin tenderly.

He looked exceptionally good with a cock on his face, but Fenris refrained from telling a dick joke.

“Do you need any help?” asked Anders cheekily, and nudged his balls with his nose. He then proceeded to palm Fenris’ ass, pulling the cheeks apart.

“You're exactly where I need you, mage,” answered Fenris. With his less oily hand he gripped Anders hair carefully, and tilted his head back to the adequate angle.

Anders’ fingers tightened on his skin as he drove forward.

There was no more need for words, as Fenris took the offered pleasure from Anders. When his movements faltered, Anders fingers nudged his away from his hole, finding his prostrate with excellent ease.

Fenris moaned, and grabbed the headboard for better leverage.

“Anders~,” he whimpered, feeling overwhelming pleasure.

Anders fingers didn't lose their rhythm, even as he pulled Fenris even closer, pushing his nose into the elf’s pelvis as he swallowed around his penis.

Fenris let his head fall back and his body be Anders’ instrument for pleasure.

When he came, white spots danced in front of his eyes, and he let Anders push back his hips, until his penis came out with a loud pop from Anders’ mouth.

“Do you want to try something?” asked Anders, two of his fingers still inside Fenris.

Fenris nodded, too sated to form words.

“Should we see if you could come again?” Fenris made a dubious sound. “Just from this?” Anders wiggled his fingers, and Fenris felt electrifying arousal run through him.

“Yes, yes,” he murmured. “But not like this,” he shook his head, and Anders listened eagerly to the rest. “I'd like to lay down.”

Anders chuckled, and crawled out from underneath him. Fenris flopped down to the bed with a tired groan.

“Come on, Fenris, we've barely started,” Anders teased him while crawling over him. Fenris pushed his fingers into his hair, and kissed him lazily. Then he raised his pelvis, and hugged Anders’ hips with his knees.

“Do you still wish to continue?” Anders asked for confirmation, as his fingers kneaded Fenris’ ass.

“Yes, mage.”

Anders fingers teased over his prostrate, and Fenris shuddered. It was incredibly sensitive, he felt like coming again, but then the feeling danced away. He didn't even get hard, but Fenris’ body was on fire, every nerve alight with pleasure. Even his lyrium flickered, as he balanced on the edge.

“That good, huh?” Anders murmured, mouthing along Fenris’ neck, and biting on his collarbone gently. “Wonder how long we could keep it up.”

Fenris made an unhappy, disapproving sound, and tried to glare at Anders from under his hooded eyelids.

“Alright, alright, I won't tease you,” grinned Anders. He rolled Fenris’ balls between his fingers, then pushed his fingers back inside. “I think you can do it untouched, what do you say?”

“Fuck you,” groaned Fenris, catching Anders’ lips with his teeth.

“Yes, we'll try that too later, hopefully. But now let's focus on what we have at _hand_.” He even wiggled his fingers to get the point across.

Fenris sputtered, and hid his laughter while kissing Anders deeply. But then a moan was pulled from him as Anders raised his hips higher and found an even better angle.

“ _Anders_ ~” The name fell from his lips unrestrained, and he came once again.

He lay there, panting and gathered his wits, as Anders peppered his face with gentle kisses. His eyelids, his nose, his cheek, his lips.

“Anders,” Fenris sighed, and slowly opened his eyes. He looked into Anders’ golden eyes, and shivered from the open tenderness in them.

“Yes, Fenris? Do you want to take another nap?”

“And leave you hard and unsatisfied?”

“Don't worry about that, Fenris, it's really…”

“Don't be like this,” murmured Fenris, combing his fingers through Anders’ hair, caressing the side of his face.

Anders turned his head and kissed the pad of his thumb.

“How did you say it happened in your dream? Me on my stomach, right?” Fenris grinned, and pushed Anders gently away. Just enough to have enough room to roll on his front.

Anders drew idle shapes on his shoulder blades. He was still hesitating, when asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, mage, don't make me _beg_ for it,” groaned Fenris, rolling his eyes.

“You know I wouldn't,” murmured Anders.

“No, I know you _would_ , damned apostate.” The nickname made Anders chuckle happily, and he flattened himself over Fenris’ back and kissed the nape of his neck.

“I expect you to be gentle and thorough, mage,” uttered Fenris.

Anders leaned over his shoulder and kissed the side of his face.

“As you wish, Fenris.”

He pulled Fenris up to cant his hips, and then started pushing in with measured little movements.

“Alright?” he asked gently. As an answer, Fenris pushed his ass back, making Anders bottom out suddenly.

Anders gripped his hips tightly, to prevent any other sudden trick.

“Shit, _shit_ , do you want this to be over quickly?”

“No more teasing, Anders,” Fenris hissed back over his shoulder. “Now fuck me like you mean it, mage.”

Anders blinked at him, then he got a determined glint in his eyes and leaned closer to murmur against Fenris’ ears.

“Like I _mean_ it?” His voice sent shivers through Fenris body. Even though his limbs felt like soft butter.

Anders nipped his ears with his lips, and started to move his hips in a slow, even rhythm. Fenris purred in delight – he was more than satisfied already, but Anders still wasn't only chasing his own end.

His ever-warm body covered Fenris’ nicely, and then Anders extended an arm and gripped hand. Fenris intertwined their fingers, and felt his heart swell even more.

As the minutes passed, Fenris realised that Anders was keeping his movements purposefully slow. The mage delighted in drawing it out, up until Fenris started squirming under him again, as he became erect once more.

It was remarkable how content Anders was, absolutely in no hurry, even though he hadn't come yet. Fenris swore he'd have his delicious time with Anders as revenge, but now he had to cheat.

Anders was mouthing at his ears, when Fenris unexpectedly lit his lyrium for a moment.

He felt the mage shudder, and bite down on his neck hard.

“What… how? Never mind, we'll discuss it later,” mumbled Anders. “Do it again, please,” he begged sweetly, and Fenris couldn't deny such polite request.

Anders groaned, and pushed one hand between Fenris’ legs to wrap his fingers around his hard penis. Each stroke brought Fenris closer to the edge, and Anders was finally rapidly following him.

“That's it, love,” murmured Anders, and Fenris gripped his fingers more tightly. He wished to remember to get back to this later, when they weren't both incoherent. He had already missed one occasion.

Fenris tightened his muscles around Anders, making him groan, and finally come with the softest gasp. Fenris’ lyrium flickered, and he too came all over Anders’ fingers.

Anders swiftly rolled them to the side, away from the spot, but still totally intertwined and connected.

“Was it anything like in your dream, Anders?” asked Fenris, as soon as he calmed his breathing.

Anders kissed his hair, and murmured tiredly, “No, it was a thousand times better, Fenris. Thank you for indulging me.”

Fenris snorted, and Anders gently eased out of him. Now he could turn to face the mage.

“It wasn't indulgence on my part, Anders,” he whispered, pulling Anders’ face close to kiss him soundly. Then he slowly sat up, and stretched.

“I'll run a bath, do you want to join?” He asked in a low voice, and Anders smiled at him.

“With pleasure, Fenris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, my dudes. Come and hang out with me on tumblr @damnedapostate

**Author's Note:**

> I promise they're gonna kiss in the next chapter.


End file.
